Broken
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Shuichi ends up in a sticky situation and Yuki comforts him. Not a one-shot anymore!
1. Broken I

Broken

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Author's note: It's been awhile since I've written Gravitation and I always wanted to make a story on how Shuichi is in a situation like Yuki was before. This takes place one year later approximately...

* * *

_Damn him! Where could he be...?_ Eiri Yuki thought angrily as he didn't drove his car looking for his pink haired lover, but he ran out to find him after his mistake for yet again for another one of their arguments. _Damn, I'm always screwing things up!_ He thought as he looked around anxiously.

* * *

Shuichi Shindou has no idea on how he had gotten to this alleyway in the dark night. He knew it wasn't in the right neighborhood and that gangsters live or hangs out there all the time. Shuichi shivered at the cold breeze as he was just wearing a t-shirt and pants, he knew that it was late and that Eiri was probably either worried or doesn't care at all at the time. Another cold breeze hit him and Shuichi decided to turn around and leave the alleyway to go back home.

But before he could, he saw a group of men standing in front of him staring him down.

"Well, well! Lookie what we have here! We have a lost kitty guys!" The leader of the pack exclaimed.

"Hey boss, what should we do to him?" The first person asked licking his lips.

"Yea boss, I want first crack on him!" The second person exclaimed.

Shuichi froze as he knew far too well on what that statement meant. By his lover's experience with his tutor, he knew that he was about to be raped when those words came out from the other two men that Kitazawa gotten. "E-Excuse me, but I must have taken the wrong turn. If you'll excuse me..." Shuichi said nervously as he tries to get pass through the group but was stopped by the leader of the pack.

He was forcefully pushed back against the wall by the leader as Shuichi cried out in pain. "Listen you punk! You go into our territory and thus you must obey our rules! Is that clear?" He asked angrily.

"Hey boss, that kid's hair is pink," the third person said.

"Pink?" The leader asked blinking as he stepped back and inspected him. The leader smirked as he suddenly knew who he was now. "Shuichi Shindou! What a surprise! Hey guys, we have a celebrity here as a treat for us! I'm guessing Eiri Yuki upsetted him again!" He said sniggering.

"Shut up! You leave Yuki alone, you hear me?" Shuichi asked angrily.

"Are you raising your voice at me girl?" The leader asked as the other four members of the group laughed. "Hey Hideaki, why don't you take out your camera so we could have a picture of the popularity Shuichi Shindou being raped by me, I'm sure we could sell it to the press and have big bucks for it!" The leader said.

The first person name Hideaki grinned. "Sure thing boss," he said as he took out his stolen camera from his jacket pocket.

"Now be a good girl and be quiet," the leader said as he was closing in to kiss him on his neck.

Shuichi was frightened at that time and he looked down as he e felt lips pressing against his skin. However, while looking down, he saw a gun sticking out from his pants. He had no choice but to use it in self-defense but that would mean taking someone else's life in the process. At that moment, he kicked him in the groin hard making the leader fall down to his knees making his choice.

* * *

"Eiri-san, how can you be so sure that Shindou-san is somewhere at this part of town? Have you checked with Hiro and the others?" Tohma asked as he had met up with Yuki in the unfriendliness neighborhood.

"I've checked all of his local hangouts and Hiro is pissed about us having another argument. Right now, his on his bike looking for him at places that I haven't checked," Yuki explained as he blew a smoke.

"But Eiri-san, Shindou-san isn't that type of person to come to this neighborhood. How could you be so sure?" Tohma asked.

"Knowing the brat, he would..." Yuki didn't finish as he and Tohma heard multiple gun shots nearby an alleyway.

"What was that...?" Tohma wondered out loud as the two men saw a dark-haired man running out from the alleyway and dropping the camera along the way.

Yuki tripped him with his foot and he landed flat on his face on the pavement.

"Bastard! What the hell did you do that for?" Hideaki screeched as he stared at Yuki angrily.

"Why are you running?" Yuki asked calmly.

Hideaki sneered, "Why? Cause that pink haired bastard just shot the whole entire group! I don't want to die next! His a crazy bastard!" He exclaimed.

Yuki's eyes widened at the mentioned of his lover. "Tohma, take care of him will you?" He asked as Tohma nodded and he took both hands of Hideaki's firmly before dialing the police in his cell saw the camera lying on the ground and he picked it up to see the pictures within it. His eyes widened before he dropped the camera onto the ground and took off running into the alleyway. The sight before him couldn't be any bloodier.

Shuichi was sitting on the ground crying his heart out as he held the gun within his hands as he stared at the body in front of him as blood was pouring out from his stomach area. The other three bodies were also around him. One in the back of him was sprawled over as well as the other two bodies beside him.

"Shuichi..." Yuki's voice croaked out as Shuichi turned his head to the sound of the voice.

Shuichi hiccupped before he began wailing. "Yuki!" He cried out in depressed. In an instant, Yuki was right by his side hugging him in comfort.

* * *

"How's Shindou-san?" Tohma asked the next day as he and Yuki were both in Tohma's office at NG while Shuichi was sleeping peacefully back at the apartment.

"Not well…" Yuki said with a sigh as last night was troublesome for him. He barely had finished any of his work since Shuichi had been having nightmares and the solution was for Yuki to sleep with him until the morning to calm him down. Apparently it worked and Shuichi haven't woken up when Yuki left that morning.

"Didn't Shindou-san know what he was doing at the time being? Didn't he know about it as soon as he took that gun from the man?" Tohma asked.

"Shuichi did know what he was doing when he kicked him in the groin, but I guess something triggered in his mind after firing the first shot," Yuki explained slowly.

"Bad Luck will have to be put on hold until Shindou-san is fully healed Eiri-san," Tohma replied.

"Should I tell the band about Shuichi's condition?" Yuki asked.

Tohma looked at him as he was facing the window. "Have you called Hiro to stop his searching last night?" He asked.

Yuki raised his eyebrow at him, "Of course I did! What do you take me for?" He asked annoyed.

Tohma chuckled, "You don't need to worry about anything at NG, Eiri-san. I'll take care of Bad Luck and the press. You just go and take care of your lover," he said.

Yuki looked at him surprised. "What about Nittle Grasper?" He asked.

"Eiri-san, Shindou-san needs you more than anything, don't you agree?" Tohma asked with a small smile.

Yuki stood up from where he was sitting and nodded. "Thank you Tohma," he said slowly as he left the office without another glance back.

Tohma sighed as he looked back out the window. "Don't do anything foolish Eiri-san," he muttered as he went back to work.

* * *

End...

me: How was it? Not too bad huh?

Tohma: We'll be onto the next story soon!

Shuichi: When does Gravitation Ex vol. 2 comes out? Anybody knows?

Yuki: Review and update!


	2. Broken II

Broken II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

***************

When Yuki went home that day, he was surprised to see Shuichi up sitting at the couch with Hiro. Apparently, when he was at the office with Tohma, Shuichi had called Hiro and have invited him over for a cup of tea.

"Yuki-san, I hope you don't mind that Shuichi called me here today," Hiro said slowly as he stared at the author uncertainly.

"He should be in bed and resting," Yuki replied as he locked eyes with his lover.

"Yuki!" Shuichi whined, "I've been sleeping all day! Besides, this isn't the first time that I've gotten rape!" He said as he remembers Taki Aizawa.

"Have you've forgotten that you didn't used a gun back then?!" Yuki asked angrily.

Shuichi shrunk down, "I knew what I was doing Yuki," he said quietly.

Yuki sighed as he went over to his lover and knelt in front of him while he had forgotten that Hiro was in the room and that he was watching both of them carefully. "Shuichi?" He asked as Shuichi looked up at him, "if you know what you were doing yesterday night, then why'd you cry and called out my name?" He asked.

"I-I don't know," Shuichi stammered.

"I think you do," Yuki said slowly, "you knew what you have to do but once you fired that first shot, you realized that you've taken someone's else life. Regardless whom it was, right Shuichi? You killed three people last night and you think that you are a killer even though what you did was in self-defense. You are innocent Shuichi. Seguchi-san, the police, your friends and I knows that. You shouldn't be guilty or anything Shuichi," he said as he layed a kiss on Shuichi's palm that was resting on top of his knee.

"Yuki..." Shuichi sobbed out loud.

Yuki tilted up his face as he wiped the tears away with his thumb. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Eiri?'" He asked with a small smile.

Shuichi sniffed. "Eiri!" He cried as he hugged his lover tightly and he began crying all over again.

Hiro coughed as he stood up from where he was sitting at the couch. "Perhaps I should leave you two..." he said as he began to walk away.

Yuki was going to stop him but Shuichi's voice interrupted him and he did it himself instead. "H-Hiro, yo-you don't h-have too," he stammered as Shuichi wiped his eyes and he locked eyes with his best friend.

"I should. Afterall, you and Yuki-san have a lot to talk about," Hiro explained.

"Hiro..." Shuichi began slowly as he smiled at his best friend who smiled back.

"Hiro-kun, wait a moment," Yuki began and this time, Hiro turned to look at him. "Bad Luck we'll be on hold until the moment. Seguchi-san know more details then I do right now," Yuki explained.

"Hai. Arigatou Yuki-san," Hiro said and ever since he had met Yuki, Hiro finally smiled to him right there and he said his good-byes as he left the two lovers alone.

"Eiri? What is it?" Shuichi asked uncertainly as he looked at his lover.

Yuki shook his head, "C'mon baka. Let's go have lunch," he said as Shuichi squealed.

**********

"Sakano-san, Bad Luck we'll be on hold for a week," Tohma began as he was speaking to Sakano and K in his office.

"But boss, the release of their CD should be within two days and if we don't get it out soon, the buzz of the song we'll be a downfall by then!" Sakano explained.

"Sakano-san, that IS a order," Tohma said with a slight smile.

"I'm surprise Seguchi. What is this sudden delay by releasing the single? What's wrong with Shindou-kun?" K asked as usually, he was the first to know things, but now, he have absolutely no clue what's going on.

Before Tohma could say anything, the door burst open and Suguru came into the office with a panting breath. "Hiroshi just called detailing about Shuichi's recovery," Suguru began as Sakano's eyes widened and K was now intrigued.

"Oh? What of his conditions?" Tohma asked.

"Hiro says that Shuichi should be up and running within two days time. Nothing more," Suguru added.

"I see," Tohma said slowly as he sat down at his chair facing forward K and Sakano.

"Boss, you haven't told us what's going on here," K began.

"You don't need too," Tohma said with a small smile, "I'm saw Shindou-san would be able to tell you once he gets back to NG within two days. But for now, handle the press conference and media up until then K-san and Sakano-san. Nakano and Fujisaki both needs to concentrate onto their music till then," he said as nobody argued.

********

(Later that night)

"Eiri?"

"Hmm?"

"Arigatou for letting me top you tonight," Shuichi said blushing as he snuggled into Yuki's comfort.

"I thought you may need it after all the shit you've been through," Yuki explained as he blew out a smoke.

"Mmm. I should be on top more often," Shuichi said smirking.

"Don't even count on it," Yuki warned.

"Eiri?"

"Hmm?"

"Arigatou for everything and feeling me better."

"No problem brat."

"Eiri?"

"What now brat?"

"I love you."

"..."

"Eiri?"

"I love you also brat," and with that said, Yuki gave Shuichi a kiss showing him how he truly feels about him.

*******

End...

me: I decided to put up another chapter since so many people thinks that there should be more.

Yuki: Well, there should have been!

me: Haha...

Shuichi: We'll be onto the next story soon!

me: I finally got all 12 manga's of Gravitation plus the first volume of Gravitation Ex! How awesome is that? Now I just need to wait for Gravitation Ex 2 which might be a LONG time....

Tohma: Review and update.


End file.
